Perfume de cerezos
by 0.Gol D. Roger
Summary: Una vieja carta escrita entre poesías, aromas y recuerdos desconsolados sobre la lápida del lamento.
1. El lamento de tu perdida

Este es su título, esta es una carta que te escribo desde aquí. Sé que tu lejanía me impide saber de ti. Quiero saber de ti, pero por medio de esta carta pongo todo lo que significaste desde el día que te conocí hasta ahora que no tengo rencor en mi corazón ni en mis palabras.

Pero…creo que está carta no es sólo de ti, si no también viene lo que alguna vez fui antes de conocerte y amarte de esta forma…

Sakura…

"El amor, transformado en el placer de la ambición por el perfume del alma"

La sabiduría del aroma de perfume de rosal es saber que vivir sin la fragancia de la vida. Siendo inmortal, utilizando fragancias ajenas, sabiendo que la propia es totalmente fuera de contexto que buscamos y que nos guiamos por la sádica muerte en manos de seres ingenuos que buscan la posesión del aroma de la ambición que yace impregnadas en sus cuerpos.

Si dijera que retomo el personaje probablemente no tendría una idea concreta de sincronizar el tiempo y el espacio ejercido para saber cual es la verdadera razón por la que se busca y busca algo que se tiene enfrente de uno y que es algo que se ha estado esperando. Pero a la vez era algo inesperado concuerdo con el tiempo, aunque… también entra a la categoría de haber sido algo ansiosamente esperado por un largo tiempo recorrido.

El papel de varias de las doncellas danzantes que habitaba en ese espacio junto contigo ¿Era una de las tristes vidas o de las alegres?

Esas preguntas son indiferentes, ya que, tu personaje fue exacto y producido a tal manera que el ocaso asesino causara que cuyos pétalos de cerezo que han caído de ese lívido cuerpo no fue más que el alma del aroma de tu tenue piel, tan fina como la seda, tus labios llenos de carmesí y de tentaciones. Tus ojos jade que vuelven tranquilizan el alma de un asesino de tu sangre noble.

Reconocemos su aroma, pero antes de eso ¿Conocemos el propio?

Imagino que este compañero serial tenía en mente eso, la frustración de algo que todo acordamos tener y que el carezca de ello, y así, lo busque a tal manera de conseguir o más bien de sentir, de…tener esa sensación pura y energética que es algo que atre a cualquier individuo. Habrá unos que estén ahí, sentados y esperando que llegue la nueva fragancia, se deshacen de lo viejo, pero si este el lo "bueno" lo conservan a pesar del frasco vacío que dejan en el tocador (eso hacías Sakura) y esa es la "satisfacción" que todos buscaban ante ello. Así se vuelve algo completamente seductor del perfume siendo totalmente diferente a la muestra de una pintura, a la muestra de tu cuerpo desnudo bajo la luna llena y ese aroma que despedía que me volvía loco, me enamoraba de todo lo que tenías y todo lo que hacías, tus sonrisas, tus gestos, tus abrazos, tus besos, tus cabellos rosas caer por tus hombros.

Pero las pasiones de cada ser humano son distintas, pero son verlo es la misma. Por lo que vemos, cuando buscamos un detalle, lo primero que se busca es la docena de rosas, las olemos, las observamos y las cogemos entre nuestras manos con las espinas cubriéndose y defendiéndose de nosotros. Demostrando que ese olor que tienen las rosas. Vemos que tienen vida y que de esa forma son llamadas así, sin embargo, ¿Si estas no tuviesen ese aroma dejaríamos de llamarlas como les decimos?

Se vuelven locos por algo que no es necesario pero esa es la ambición de obtener cuando que se tiene, sabrá que en momentos dejarán de tenerlo, obsesionándose y terminando enloquecido por ello. En cambio, si exagero los papeles que alguna vez tuvimos, todos tienen envidia de que no tienen ese aroma que nos abraza ese aroma fresco, relajante y mareador que se desea. Por eso llegan a sus límites provocando la destrucción sangrienta y caníbal hacia nosotros.

Así que no entenderían, mejor dicho, no entendieron que no es el "orgullo" (como piensan que es) lo que sintieron al haber hecho acto atroz.

Acto que me separo de ti para siempre…

-Itachi-

Nota: Esa carta fue dirigida hacia su fallecida y amor Sakura, que la escribió frente a su lápida llorando y derramando tristes lágrimas que agonizaban más su sufrimiento, encontrando a su alrededor miles de flores de cerezo en compañía de ella.

Está carta fue hallada frente a esta tumba poco tiempo después de que él murierá.


	2. Noche de Invierno

Noche de Invierno

Cuéntame la historia fantástica donde cada año, noche de invierno  
caía sobre nuestros cuerpos cálidos, nuestras piernas entrelazadas  
entre si. Mientras nuestras bocas permanecían juntas y al costado  
dos copas de vino para celebrar la llegada de un bello invierno  
frente a la chimenea y aquella oscuridad que acótense.

Tus palabras entre besos y caricias en mi espalda, la arquean y se  
excitan más las llamas entre los cuerpos inundados en el frío.  
Cubro tus ojos con una venda de seda fina, con la yema de mis dedos  
recorro tu pecho desnudo mientras mis labios suaves y dulces recorren  
desde el lóbulo de tu oreja hasta tu cuello pálido y apetitoso. Marco  
y dejo huellas fijando el recorrido de mis labios, dejando pequeñas  
marcas entonadas en un morado y rojizo, suave y dulce dolor que provoco  
y me provocas, tomo posesión de ti y sé que ahora eres mío.

Aún tus ojos vendados, tus manos recorren hasta el punto más sensible  
de mi espalda, tu boca besa mis senos y sientes la respiración que  
obtengo desde esas caricias leves, tu tacto perfecto.

El miembro entrepierna toma posesión de la fuente de feminidad que entre  
tus enlaces mantienes, tus movimientos, despacio antes el sonido de un pequeño  
gemido de dolor que causas en mí, no te detienes continúas más aceleras los  
movimientos, juegas con mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos, no me dejas pensar,  
me dejas entre un placer y gozo, una majestuosidad y lujo, soy una reina  
que ante el trono deja a sus súbditos entre comidas y vino, mientras yo mantengo  
y florezco mi alegría contigo.

Escucho… ¿qué escucho? Somos tú y yo con una melodía, somos grandiosos  
ante el ruiseñor, un sonido… ¿qué sonido somos?.  
Somos esos dos amantes que bajo la noche de invierno, entregamos nuestros  
cuerpos, nuestras almas, nuestros sonidos, poesías y alegría.

Ese momento fui tuya, el recuerdo que nunca olvidaré, los besos más dulces  
que nunca probé, el abrazo más cálido que nunca sentí, el amor más hermoso  
que otorgamos.

Sólo te recuerdo, mi memoria fue expulsada del mundo humano. Más mi   
corazón se retenía ahí por ti, dulce amor…

Aún te busca entre sollozos pasos, y frente a nuestra lápida toma tu carta,  
esa historia, más bien ESTA historia, la historia que escribimos aún quitando  
y siendo transparentes.

¿Dónde estás amor?

-Sakura- 


	3. La última vez que la vi

La última vez que la vi bajo la luna

Encontrándose una joven de cabello pelirosado con una sonrisa en su rostro, dibujada  
ella estaba alegre por él, él estaba ahí o él no podía estar ahí…pero el amor que ambos se sentía era tan grande y fuerte que lo demás no importaba. Tomaba sus manos con delicadeza, lo veía con la profundidad de sus orbes jades sonríe entrelaza los dedos de su mano izquierda con los dedos de él y con la diestra la sube tomando su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad…esos expresivos ojos decían su amor, no quería estar lejos de él, no quería separarse ni un minuto de él, pero sólo en las noches bajo luz de luna podía verse y amarse con suma profundidad.

Besas sus labios, cierra sus ojos ¿Qué explicas en ese beso?¿Qué pasión o que tranquilidad ves en ese beso?

Pregunta y pregunta ¿Respuesta? No, no la hay es algo tan inexplicable que ni nosotros los espectadores entenderíamos, sólo ellos sabrían que sucede en ese beso.  
Se separa de él, lo mira y llora…suelta una cachetada en su mejilla y corre. Él no hace nada poder detenerla, se queda ahí parado bajo las flores de cerezo…recordándola a ella, recordando su amor, ese amor que despareció en sus ojos, ese amor que jamás volverá a ver…ese era su destino. Su separación absoluta. ¿Llora? Salen de esos ojos lágrimas por ella, por el amor que jamás remediará, ese amor que perdió y nunca volverá a tener…ese amor que una vez se plasmo en una entrega de cuerpo y almas.

Se aleja, desparece en la duna del bosque, las hojas caen y hacen un remolinos junto a su cabellera, cae de rodillas, golpea fuertemente el suelo, lamenta todo…lamenta no poder estar más con ella, haberle roto el corazón…no seguir con la poesía de ellos y para ellos. Jamás pudieron demostrar nada, sólo estaban y daban.

Ella corre y corre, sus lágrimas hacen un mar salado, no ve, no siente, no quiere nada. Sólo llora por abandonar ese amor, abandona y es abandonada…ella se ilusionó y termino en la perdida. Ella no sabía lo que les deparaba, no sabía cuál iba a ser su trágico destino…Canta y canta, esa canción que él tanto amaba, noche a noche la escuchaba desde sus labios y sonreía, felicitando a la interprete…esa bella escultura, ese arte perfecto, esa pintura sin falla, pero hermosa. Él hizo algo grande en ella, pero algo se le olvido, hacerla fuerte cuando él ya no estuviese. Cae en sus piernas, esos jades borrosos se esconden en esa rosa cabellera, la tierra se alimenta de las lágrimas que ambos dejan caer, florecen rojizas rosas ambos las toman en sus manos, huelen ese fresco aroma. ¿Por qué lo hacen a la vez?¿Son destinados a estar juntos?¿Qué era el destino para ellos?

Ella toma la rosa, quita los pétalos…esa rosa murió igual que ella, ella está muerta. Sus huesos caen en la tierra sus ojos se pierden en la profundidad de la luna, iluminada, asombrada. La luna la abraza, es como una hija de ella.  
No llores…-decía la luna

¿Llorar? ¿Por qué lloro?-Decía la inocencia

Por él…te abandono, te rompió el corazón. Sin embargo, él sufre igual que tú o tal vez más que tú. –En susurros la iluminada

No lo creo, él no sufrirá por nadie ni por nada…Lo odio!! Esa persona, no puedo creer que yo me enamoré de esa persona. Pero…es la persona que cautivó sin lugar a dudas mi corazón, nunca la olvidaré. Pero ahora…no quiero saber nada de él.-Decía la jade

Estás mal al decir eso, entiende sus razones. No digo que lo que haya hecho él o lo que tú hayas hecho este bien o mal. Pero como amantes bajo mi luz es lo más lógico que ustedes deberían entenderse uno a otro. Tal vez no pensó en el daño, pero tú despreció será más duro para él.

Pero… -quedando callada-

Anda, abrázalo y dale tu apoyo, abrázalo y dile lo que sientes por él, abrázalo y hazle entender que es importante para ti, abrázalo y entrégale tu vida con una daga de oro mientras los cerezos recorren y transportan tu sangre al más allá. Al menos tus jades tendrán en ellos su imagen, el amor de tu vida, el amor de Itachi.

Ella lloraría más y más…pero unos suaves y conocidos brazos la rodean, sus lágrimas caen en el rostro de ella, diciéndole:

No llores mi cerezo, no llores por mí…no quiero que sufras, quiere verte feliz…aunque me duele saber que esa felicidad no será conmigo, pero esa sonrisa alivia cualquier tristeza en el corazón de los demás. Ahora entiendes cuán importante era para mi el verte sonreírme cada noche y a veces cada mañana que despertaba y tu estabas en mis brazos, acurrucada en ellos, con esa tranquilidad y esa confianza y protección que tenías al estar en mis brazos. Me hiciste muy feliz cerezo…en verdad lo hiciste. Pero… -arrancando un collar con un dije en forma de cerezo-…Tendré que devolverte esto –Dándoselo-

No, quédatelo…es tuyo, yo te lo regale y quiero que lo conserves –Sonríe-

Pero por ahora, vete ya de una vez, vete de mi vida…que no soportaré más tiempo si sigues aquí y así, si tus brazos me abrazan, me retienen. Suéltame.

No llores…cerezo -alejándose cada vez más de ella-

Lágrimas…un río…un lamento y unas cenizas…las cenizas de su cuerpo, la última vez que la vi. El último momento de mi amada Sakura.

-Itachi-


	4. Profundizo y luego lloro

Jejjjee bueno aquí apenas escribiendo la 4ta parte de esta historia...

Más que nada anticipo que está historia está dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí,  
sabe que lo amo y adoro...Al igual, que Sakura ama como no tiene idea a Itachi.

Por parte, está historia la cree por lo que éramos "nosotros".  
Finalizo esto con un Te Amo y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. Profundizo y luego lloro

Noches de amargura, noches de soledad y tristeza ante su partida.

¿Amor? ¿Dónde estás?  
Te busco y no te encuentro...bajo la cama, alzo las cobijas y sólo hallo polvo y oscuridad.

Sé que no estás, tú mirada está posada en mis jades...tus rojizos no me dejan dormir, tu profundidad me atormenta, me asecha, me intimida, soy pequeña...vivo.

Salgo y camino por la solitarias calles de la aldea, busco mi costado y tú no estás, busco mi lateral  
contrario y mismo resultado, no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo vivir con esa sonrisa a medio labio, tus ojos entrecerrados  
con esa ternura, esa amabilidad que nunca conocí en alguien más, tus cálidos abrazos que día a día me dabas, me rodeabas como pétalos entre nuestra noche.

Esas románticas y suaves noches donde éramos un cuerpo, era  
una fusión perfecta, nuestros besos decían más que nuestras palabras, pero menos que nuestras miradas.

Deja de pensar en eso, Sakura -Diciéndose a sí misma-

Cuidado... -Chocas-  
Lo...lo siento  
-Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sobando el golpe dado. Mientras una mano se estira ofreciéndosela. Alza la mirada, ve quién es, esa figura conocida, ese ojo azul, esa cabellera dorada, esa capa...era él, no había duda. Toma la mano-

¿D-Deidara? -Preguntó nerviosa y sin saber que decir o que tomar por respuesta-  
Ten más cuidado, enamorada de él te vendrá mal -Me diría con una expresión sería-

Pero yo -Interrumpida-

No dirás más, él no está aquí ¿verdad?

Esas en lo correcto, no lo he visto desde hace tiempo. -Agacho mi mirada como si mi mundo se perdiera en esas palabras-

Entiendo... si llegases a verlo dile que lo necesitamos...y más le vale ir sino...con perdón tuyo tendremos que… -Cortado-

Lo sé, aunque...si él no está a mi lado, no me importa si muero o vivo, soy como un muerto en vida, no tengo nada que me anime a seguirá aquí. Él era mi única razón, mi existencia, por él di todo, por él gane y perdí, por él el amor era maravilloso, era la luz en el oscuro pasaje  
donde tomados de la mano caminábamos.

Eso era él y el amor para mí...ahora, sólo me siento bajo el frío viento soplando, mueve mi cabellera y congela mis lágrimas.

De verías olvidarlo, no te arriesgues demás -Diría él-

Es tan fácil decirlo, pero tan difícil hacerlo, en verdad, no puedo…él es todo. Aunque...-Poza su mano en el vientre-

Él te hace vivir, ¿no es así? -Cerrando su ojos, con seriedad en sus palabras-

No quiero que lo involucren, por favor. Mátenme si quieren, pero a mí pequeño no le hagan nada.

No te prometo flores en un jarrón, pero veré que se puede hacer. No lo dudes. En verdad, ni a ti quisiéramos involucrarte, pero...estás demasiado cerca de él, por lo que estás cerca de nosotros.

No deben preocuparse por mí, lo que suceda en Akatsuki sucede ahí, yo no tengo porque hablar ni decir nada, ni siquiera saberlo. Lo ignoro y muero.

Tendrías que probarnos esa "lealtad" para no involucrarte demás en esto. -Deidara-

No sé que gusten que haga, pero en las condiciones que estoy, dudo poder hacer algo que arriesgue la vida de él, además aunque me sacrifique quiero lo  
mejor posible para él. -Diría Sakura en forma retadora-

Entiendo, ya veremos como lo arreglamos -Deidara-

Por ahora me retiro ya que él no ha venido por aquí, fue un gusto verle hermosa Sakura -Dice Deidara en forma tenue y a la vez provocadora-

Lo mismo digo Deidara, lo mismo digo.

-Acercándose Deidara, dándole un beso rápido en los labios carmesí de la joven. Así, desapareciendo momentos después de lo sucedido-

-Pone su diestra en sus carmesíes- Sólo pienso en sus labios, son los únicos que han tocado los míos. Son mis sueños, son mi perdición. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Qué hay en un beso que mueres por el siguiente? ¿Por qué deseo besar los labios de Itachi y los labios de Deidara me son diferentes? Qué preguntas haces Sakura .

Regreso a casa, abro la puerta. Él está sentado en la oscuridad, sólo luz de luna ilumina ese dije de pétalo de Sakura que anteriormente yo obsequie a una persona  
en especial, una persona que robo mi aliento...esa persona, estaba sentada, viendo la luna. Viejos tiempos, enamorados estábamos, la veíamos pero él nunca aparto su  
vista de mí. Yo era su contemplación, yo era lo único que habitaba en su cabeza. Sólo 2 segundos veía la luna, y sus profundos negros volteaban de nuevo a mis jades,  
perdidos en la luna, en su hermosura. Volteaba a verlo, besaba sus labios, me abraza...profundiza mis palabras...

¿Q-qué haces...aquí?

Sólo vengo a ver a mi amada, que tiene eso de malo. ¿Qué? Ahora resulta que no puedo ni venir  
a esta casa…  
Yo no he dicho nada Itachi, si piensas eso estás muy equivocado, tú siempre serás bienvenido aquí aunque solo vengas y te vayas. No importa, con tenerte un momento conmigo me tendré que dar por satisfecha. Así que…no piensas estupideces ¿si? –Molesta-

Vale vale, lo siento mujer, no quise que te sintieras ofendida ni nada así

Ella se acerca a él, lo mira, cristales son sus jades. Siempre han sido así

Ella se acerca, el ágilmente con su diestra rodea su cadera y la atrae hacia el, quedando así, sentada sobre sus piernas.

I-tachi –Sonrojada y feliz por dicho acto-

La besa apasionadamente, posesión en los carmesí, profundizan…

Sus rosados cabellos caen, cubren el beso, se oculta, nadie lo ve, nadie lo presencia. Sólo tú y yo.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros? ¿Fuimos?

Son esas preguntas instantáneas que vienen y va, como viento lleva el polvo, así son ellas.

Ya te extrañaba –Diría una Sakura feliz y melancólica-  
-Beso-…Mi amor por ti no ha cambiado, que te haría dudar el que yo no volvería

Vienes y vas Itachi, que querías que pensará. Además, tú no sabes cuando será el último día de mi vida aquí…

Tú solo piensas en…-Es interrumpida por un beso de él-

Ni me lo recuerdes, Te Amo!!!! Qué no lo entiendes!!! No puedo vivir sin ti cerezo, eres… eres lo único que en verdad eh amado. Entiéndelo Sakura…

Toda su mejilla, acaricia esta

Itachi yo… tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida. Tú y…-Nuevamente pone su mano en el vientre-

Sakura…¿tú…estás?

H-hai

Besa el vientre con felicidad y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos

Recuesta a Sakura en el sofá, el se pone encima de ella de tal manera recargándose en sus manos y rodillas para no lastimarle.

Te Amo…Sakura

Nota ¿Recuerdas? Ese día era el más feliz que había tenido desde que te fuiste, tu emoción al saber de él me lleno de vida, me alimento de nuevo. Ya no estaba sola, ya estabas a mi lado. Más bien, ya estaban conmigo, entre abrazos y calidez. Amor sincero.

Profundiza mis palabras.

-Sakura-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por cierto, sé que esto está un poco revuelto y confuso pero relacionando y leyendo con paciencia será más fácil de entender, al igual, aquí se les da una referencia de cómo murió Sakura.

Gracias por leer este fanfis (Como diría una amiga n.n).


	5. Permanece a mi lado,siempre

Este será un corto espisodio del diario...la verdad no estoy como muy inspirada,pero...  
tengo esa necesidad de escribir.

-----------------------------------------------------

Te Amo Sakura...

Ambos amantes se enlazan en un tierno beso de amor, la diestra del Uchiha se posaría sobre  
la sonrojada mejilla de la Haruno, acariciando esta con suavidad y profundizando cada vez más  
aquel beso ,aquella demostración de amor.

Después la pelirosa poco a poco dejaría de besar los amorosos labios de su amado, y lo observaría

I-Itachi...

Si dime,amor -Responde este con suma cálidez-

No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, no sé que haría sin ti, te necesito noche y día. Quiero dormir en tus brazos  
y despertar en ellos, sonriendote como tanto adoras que haga. Besando tus labios y diciéndote aquellas  
palabras deseándote un lindo sueño, o un lindo día.

Te quiero siempre a mi lado,quiero amarte toda mi vida. -Dice la joven,de igual forma acariciando sus mejillas,  
finalizando con un suave beso en los labios-

Amor...nunca me ire de tu vida a menos que tú me lo digas. Te Amo, y te amaré...pero...entiende que aveces  
tendré que dejarte, recuerda que sigo siendo de Akatsuki, y eso...me aleja más de ti.  
Además... también me da miedo que... -Se queda callado-

Qué...? -Con curiosidad-

Esque... -Se queda pensando-

No quiero que te hagan nada. Por eso...cuando este de misión...alguien de Akatsuki vendrá a cuidarte. Quiero

que estés bien y no quiero que te sientas sola y/o abandonada en mi ausencia. Si? -Dice Itachi mostrando seguridad  
y tratando de recibir comprensión por su amada-

-Baja la mirada-...Está bien...si eso es lo que quieres, yo también lo querré así -Sonríe-...Pero...necesitaré de ti,  
de tus abrazos...mi amor...

-La abraza-...Te Amo mi pequeño cerezo -Dice Itachi con ternura-

Sabes...creo que está noche es perfecta para que tú y yo seamos nosostros. Uno mismo,quiero tenerte en mis brazos,  
besar la palidez de tu cuello, pasar mis manos por tu cuerpo,llegar a tu íntimidad,hacerte mía...quiero que siempre seas  
mía,quiero que todo tú sea mío. Egoísta sere...pero matare a aquel que intente arrebatarme el amor que me pertenece,la  
mujer que amo...mi cerezo. -Un Itachi con varios sentimientos en unas cuantas palabras-

Siempre seré tuya... -Sakura besaría los labios del joven, profundizando su beso-

Ambos amantes harían lo dicho...serían uno...serían ella y él en ellos. Las caricias dadas,los besos amados, el único ser  
existente y condicional, aquel ser que siempre sabría del amor de ambos...con su luz denotaría toda la pasión que en ellos  
habría, que en ellos existe y que en ellos vivirá por siempre.

Todas las palabras...todos los murmullos,todos los gemidos...el placer concebido...el placer deseado...el placer que sólo

mutuamente brindan y reciben, aquel que sólo ellos podrían darse, y satisfacerse. Amarse...el amor que existe dentro de ellos,  
sintiendo su corazón y su cuerpo agitar, sudando y demostrando. Beso tras beso, el beso que recorre,el que mata...el que alivia  
a los protagonistas.

Pero...en dicha escena...alguien...alguien estaría pensando en dicha escena. Pensando si sería posible vivir eso con la pelirosa,  
aquel ser...el deseo de vengar...los azabaches ojos que desean a la chica, los orbes que ignoran de ese amor, de esa unión, de ese  
todo...

-----------------------------------------------------

Probablemente no fue algo largo,pero...ahh! tantas cosas..muchas cosas

En fin,espero les guste. n.n


	6. Juego de Seducción

Hola de nuevo

Hola de nuevo...pues he aquí escribiendo de nuevo, relatando y demás.

Y como siempre...le dedico este fic a una persona muy especial para mí.

--

Los ojos azabache seguirían viendo esa escena...la joven con la que siempre deseo estar y el hombre del que quería vengarse, o más bien...del que piensa vengarse. Y más, dándole otra razón más para matarlo...el haberle quitado el amor de su vida, su Sakura.

Ambos jóvenes, ambos amantes seguirían en entrega total. Besando suavemente cada cavidad

del cuerpo de uno o de otro.

Itachi... -Diría la pelirosa con desdén en las palabras, soltando gemidos de placer-

Por su parte, el primogénito Uchiha estaría con suma delicadeza dentro de la Haruno, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, primero lento y su velocidad aumentaría más y más, jugando a movimientos, a gritos y gemidos.

¿Palabras? No eran necesarias, besos y caricias...no más bien...dulces miradas eran suficientes para decir cuán grande era el amor entre ellos.

Sakura lentamente besa el cuello del Uchiha, sus manos posadas en su fornido y perfecto cuerpo,

¿Él? Él estaría jugando al va y viene de sus pechos, siempre tan perfectos, como la primera vez... besándolos suavemente, pero después con agresividad en los besos, sube sus labios al pálido cuello de ella.

Ella alzaría el rostro dejando paso a estos, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando cada beso, cada paso que da él.

Paso la noche, tan bella como siempre...tan soñadora siempre. La pelirosa disfrutando de la grata compañía que le hacia su amado, su Itachi...su todo.

Él cansado de la larga noche, disfrutó todo, ya que sabía que dentro de poco tendría que volver a irse y regresar a la organización, haciendo lo que debe, e igual...extrañando a su cerezo.

La joven voltea a ver, tiernamente le da un suave beso en sus labios y se separa sin moverle y despertarle, se dirige a la cocina, bebe un poco de agua, toma asiento en la silla, ve el reloj marcando las 4:45 am...habían pasado largo rato desde su juego de seducción, de palabras y su atracción, finalizando en amor.

Cuantos juegos sabían jugar cuantos personajes en una sola noche podrían manejar. Pero lo que sabían era que ese amor siempre estaría ahí.

Piensa por unos instantes... ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de Itachi fuese Sasuke el que se encontrase dormido en el sofá? Qué le hubiese causado todo ese deseo que de niña sentía por él? Por su viejo compañero de equipo, su amigo, su amor...

La pelirosa sabía que él ya no volvería, y mucho menos con ella, sabía que el único deseo del menor era vengarse de todo el sufrimiento que Itachi le había provocado.

A veces se cuestionaba, ¿Cómo logró enamorarse perdidamente del primogénito de los Uchiha?

Qué era lo que tenía que la volvía loca, deseada, y más que nada...amada.

Con el vivía una intensidad que era tan inexplicable, jamás lo imaginó, siempre pensó que ese amor, esa zarza en fuego la viviría con Sasuke, y termino con su hermano, el causante del sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, ella ya no pensaba de esa forma, pensaba que conocer más a fondo al Uchiha, destapar era frialdad, esa sed

de sangre, ese...asesino. Conocer su verdadero yo, o al menos ese yo que a ella le fascinaba.

Amarlo era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a la protagonista, era feliz con él aunque siempre estuviese ausente, pero sabía

que el amor entre ellos era fiel y eterno, que no importaba si los cuerpos no estuviesen juntos, lo que en realidad importaba

era que sus almas ya eran 1 sola y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Ni siquiera la terquedad de su madre...la Hokage que había decidido a adoptar a la Haruno, su maestra. Aunque ella no supiese de quién eran aquellos ojos de los que su hija, su Sakura estaba enamorada. Siempre intentó saberlo, más Sakura sólo al escuchar a su Oka-chan y pensar en él, le traía una sonrisa de un lado a otro del rostro y salía del despacho o se iba pensativa, con esa alegría, ese amor.

Kakashi y Naruto sospechaban, debido a que la joven había hecho cierta mención alguna vez al rubio de ojos azules, más la ingenuidad

y distracción de él jamás había entendido de quien se trataba, aunque… fuese quien fuese, ellos estaban feliz de que ella retomara esa sonrisa tan cálida y perfecta que siempre tuvo, aunque que marchito cuando Sasuke se fue...pero ahora, alguien le había devuelto todo esa perfección.

--

Regresando a Sakura

(¿Cómo es posible que tantos pensamientos habiten en una mente tan enamorada?)

Las propias palabras son reales, no son místicas ni irreales. No hay método ni ciencia, esto se vuelve significativo para uno, o más bien... para los dos.

Sólo trato de defender la realidad, la eternidad, hay disposición. Ni todas las ciencias son igualmente válidas ante esto… soy médico, y lo sé perfectamente, esto no es sustituir a alguien, ni olvidar...o simplemente dejar tiempo.

Esto en verdad...no es lo que todo el mundo me negaría, no...mentira...nadie aceptara mi amor por él, nuestra relación...-Voltea a su vientre-

Nuestro pequeño... -Dice la pelirosa en un momento de mente divagando-

Unos ojos estarían observando a la pelirosa y escuchando sus palabras, después...su cuerpo desnudo se posaría detrás de la joven, sus manos

en sus hombros, y sus labios en su cuello.

Hay alguna verdad total de esto, cerezo? -Dice el joven en susurro-

Deseos de todo, Itachi...Deseos de ti...

Y mi aferración a esos deseos

-Se levanta, tomando el trozo de sábana que estaría cubriendo su cuerpo, soltando este quedando como una perfecta modelo de escultura para él, acercándose como un cazador a su presa, pero...con una mirada de inocencia, con una mirada que sólo él podía ver y admirar, que nadie sentiría esos suaves brazos rodear su torso, sus rojos labios besar los propios, tener esa belleza frente a sus ojos y sólo para él, interminablemente suya.-

Y a quién voy a desear, cerezo? -Dice irónico-

A mí, tus ojos son míos, tú eres mío. No puedes desear a alguien más...-Dice provocadoramente, lo cual...nuestro interprete caería en el nuevamente juego de palabras-

Seguiremos jugando, cerezo? -Pregunta seriamente él-

Jugaremos lo necesario, siempre y cuando...sea yo quien te provoque -Besa sus labios y muerde el labio inferior de él, cayendo un hilo de sangre por este. Alza la mirad y ve a la pelirosa alejarse del él con sus magnificencias, su escultura...su musa se iba. Por lo cual, él sin duda, va tras ella, sujetándola fuertemente de la cadera, juntando su miembro a sus nalgas, y derramando esa sangre en su cuello, dejando fuego en ello.

--

Sasuke Uchiha...-Dice la Hokage- Nunca pensé que tendrías la humildad de volver aquí. ¿Qué acaso ya te vengaste? -Bofa-

-Desvía la mirada y ve el cielo taciturno-...Mi venganza está más cerca de ella...

La Hokage sabía de qué hablaba él y a quién se refería con "ella", pero lo que no sabía era que por esa venganza, esos celos, ese deseo de posesión hacia la joven...traería una desgracia a la vida de un Romeo y su Julieta.

--

Bueno aquí finalizo este Cáp. Espero les guste y pues...como verán, ya empieza a haber un revelo de la muerte de nuestros amantes.

Espero se entienda el Cáp. Jeje


End file.
